The Ellimist AND Crayak Chronicles
by Dark Celestial Phoenix
Summary: Having finally lost his never-ending game with Crayak, the Ellimist creates his successor secretly before having to destroy himself.


Title: The Ellimist and Crayak Chronicles ****

Title: The Ellimist and Crayak Chronicles.

****

Author: Me.

****

Rating: PG-13.

****

Spoilers: The beginning of this fanfiction DOES contain the ending of the last Animorph book.

****

Summary: After finally losing his never-ending game to Crayak, the Ellimist creates a protégéé before having to destroy himself.

****

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters in this story EXCLUDINGthe Animorphs, Ellimist, Crayak, the Yeerks, and any other characters that were created solely by K.A. Applegate.

****

CHAPTER ONE:

END GAME

*~*Ellimist*~*

I watched as the leader of the Animorphs, the one known as Jake, made the final decision of his life.

"Full emergency power to the engines," he said. "Ram the Blade Ship."

I watched as the ship that Jake, Marco, two other humans, and an Andalite had dubbed the _Rachel_ powered its engines. With my extraordinary eyesight that could see the entire electromagnetic scale, I watched as the tiny sparks of raw power were collected into the massive generators. With a loud roar, the ship hurtled towards the Blade Ship that Crayak's minion, The One, now controlled.

How I wished to save them! To move the Blade Ship so that they missed. But nothing in the rules would allow me. And breaking the rules resulted in instantaneous death as Crayak and I agreed.

Just as the _Rachel _was about to hit the Blade ship, time was stopped. I looked around the massive fabric of time-space and saw Crayak. With a small twitch of my power, I descended into the fabric and made contact with Crayak. I projected myself the same way I always did to the humans: A simple old man with a blue tinge that shines like an aura.

"So," he bellowed, "Its seems that the end has finally come for your game pieces."

"It appears so," I said, "Unless you would like to make a deal?"

"Deal?" Crayak asked. His "voice" sounded interested and curious.

"Yes, if you would allow me to spare the lives of my pieces, I shall allow you to meddle in affair of your choice, excluding this one. Do we have a deal?"

"Never. I have played this game just as fairly as you have Ellimist. Besides, you have lost the game once and for all."

I bowed my head. It was true. When I had noticed this particular battle, I had declared it the final game. I was only hoping Crayak would show now some mercy. That was of course impossible. Crayak never showed mercy to anyone, allies or enemies. 

"Now, as we agreed, the winner shall picks the loser's fate," Crayak boomed, apparently enjoying saying this.

I was about to accept defeat and his decision, when something made my head snap up.

"Wait. Not all of my pieces are dead. There is still the anomaly Cassie, the one who is sub-temporarily grounded. If she lives, then she still might be played."

"No. You know as well as I do that the human Cassie will never play this game again. She has already quit. She quit the moment that infernal Jake refused to let her come. Cassie knew that Jake was going to tell her not to come. That's why she suggested it. You have lost Ellimist. I know have complete power over this universe. Accept defeat and don't make a fuss about it."

I bowed my head again. This time in complete defeat. The universe was doomed. With me gone, Crayak would finally reign supreme. Unless…

"The time has come for you end Toomin the Ellimist. Lower your life force shields."

I did so. Making sure to show him everything I did. The lowering would take hours which was good. I would need some time to do what I had planned.

When my shields were only half-lowered, Crayak struck. The pain was horrible!

He was too anxious to kill me to wait around. I quickly did as I had planned. I reached out and stroke a single strand of time-space. The strand quivered and glowed bright.

I felt drained. And why shouldn't I? I had just emptied all of my knowledge and power into that one soul. That soul would become as great as I and even greater. It would be he who would create the Ellimist Moiety. A small band of humans with my power. But he would be the greatest. And he would kill Crayak. Or so I hoped.

And as I slowly died, I sent out a message. This message he would get when he began to realize his powers. It would take sometime to reach him considering how I didn't have enough power anymore to make it instantaneous.

Crayak destroyed me, atom by atom, still unaware of what I had done. Not even realizing why it was now so easy to kill me now that all my power was drained. With my final second of life, I sent out another single message to the child. The first part was a quote from Crayak when we first started the game. The last sentence I added:

"Life is only temporary. Death is eternal. But so is Hope."

|-**_cR_**aY**a**_K-_|

I watched as the Ellimist disappeared before my eyes. When he was nothing but a few particles I opened up a teleportation channel and sent the remaining atoms hurtling towards a force that neither of us, alive or dead, could escape from: A black hole.

The Ellimist finished, I returned to the _Rachel_. I was just about to start time when I realized something. The game was finished. I no longer had to abide by the rules. I reached out and moved the Blade Ship aside.

With a grin, I slid the _Rachel_ a few miles to the right. If all went as I had planned, then the _Rachel_'s power grids were going to overheat from pulling all the power into the generators. This would prevent the ship from stopping and turning. With so much unused power, the ship's computer would automatically put it in Zero-Space speed. And Zero-Space speed only lasted as long as the power lasted. By the time the ship dropped out of Zero-Space, it would be right near a star. The star's gravity would pull in the ship and destroy it.

I know it was a little over elaborate, but I wanted to savor this. I reopened time and begin to watch.


End file.
